dungeoncrawlfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shining One
The Shining One is a powerful deity on a crusade against all evil. Followers and their allies may be granted various blessings upon mercilessly slaying evil and unholy beings. Worshippers must never use unholy or evil magic, and are expected to prove their moral superiority by fighting honourably. The God demands followers to scour the world, examining all of its inhabitants for traces of evil that must be eradicated. The Shining One's followers can convert to Elyvilon or Zin while keeping some of their piety. The Shining One is a god in Dungeon Crawl. One of the "Good" gods, The Shining One demands honourable and lawful behavior. Attacking defenseless or asleep beings is considered dishonourable. Followers of this god gain the ability to keep summoned helpers alive longer, gain power by killing evil beings, and use blasts of flame to kill foes, especially undead ones. Eventually, they can ask for divine allies to aid their cause. Followers of The Shining One are given a halo that emits light around them. Depending on their level of piety, the light extends further. This light increases the chance for a monster to be hit, and reveals invisible enemies as well. The Shining One is considered a late-game god as the Abyss, Pandemonium and Hell are full of demons, making it very easy to rack up piety in those levels. The Health and Mana gain from killing these demons is also extremely useful, as is the rN+++, cutting down Torment damage by roughly 15%. Abilities * Life Resistance - The Shining One passively grants Life Resist depending on the level of piety. * Health and Mana on kill - restores health and mana to the player whenever they kill an enemy demonic or undead creature. * Divine Shield - creates a shield around the user for a short period of time. Does not interfere with combat or spellcasting. * Halo - Passively emits a halo that increases in size depending on piety levels. Enemies in the halo are revealed and are easier to hit. * Cleansing Flame - Emits a powerful Holy Word in an area around the caster. Deals bonus damage to demons, and reasonable damage to evil creatures. * Summon Divine Warrior - Summons an Angel or Daeva to fight alongside the caster. They always come with Holy Wrath Weapons, Angels often having Sacred Scourges and Daevas having Scimitars of Holy Wrath. In-Game Description Followers of the Shining One are surrounded by a halo that reveals their enemies to them. They gain power by killing evil beings. The Shining One will keep summoned and charmed allies on their side longer, should the allies prove worthy of the crusade. Followers will gain use of a divine shield to protect them in battle. Later, they can channel blasts of cleansing flame that are particularly damaging to unholy beings. Eventually, they can ask the Shining One to send them powerful divine beings as allies. The Shining One may occasionally directly intervene to save a follower's life. With growing piety the Shining One will protect a follower's life force. Category:Gods